


A promise

by manyscarletskies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, continuation of the morning star sneak peek, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you please continue the 1x13 malec sneakpeek? Specifically I need Alec to explain that like of course he doesn’t regret the kiss but in his own adorable way of explaining things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another little Malec oneshot based off a tumblr prompt. Enjoy!

“Hey, look. Maybe we can slow things down. Why don’t we start with that date you owe me?” Magnus grinned, but Alec knew he was putting on a front. Nevertheless, his mind was whirling, his head pounding, and he just needed everything to _stop_.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Alec agreed, utterly relieved that Magnus understood, that he got what Alec meant, even though Alec _knew_ it hurt the warlock.

Suddenly, he knew he never wanted to make Magnus hurt again.

“Magnus, I… I don’t…” Frustrated with himself and his inability to properly communicate what he meant, Alec turned away, hands balling into fists.

“Alexander, it’s alright. You don’t need to explain.”

“But I do!” Alec burst out, whirling around to fix the warlock with a desperate stare. _You don’t deserve this_ he added silently. Magnus didn’t say anything else, tilting his head slightly to tell Alec to continue. Alec took a deep breath, willing his heart to slow down and his voice not to waver. “I didn’t… I don’t… I’m glad I did what I did today.” He stuttered, feeling a blush rise as he thought about what had happened in the church. Magnus blinked, the only reaction visible. But Alec thought, he _hoped_ that he could see his eyes brighten as Alec’s words sunk it. “It’s just… my parents, my mother…. I’m the eldest, it’s my responsibility to continue on the line, to be the role model, to do things right. And I let her down. I…” Alec looked away, unable to hold Magnus’ gaze any longer. Why did he always have to mess things up?

“Alexander…” Alec sensed Magnus stepping closer, and he swallowed hard. “Thank you.” The warlock continued softly.

“For what?” Alec asked, a self-depreciating laugh leaving him. “I didn’t do anything.”

“But you did.” Alec looked back to Magnus, breath stopping as he saw the pure _affection_ in his eyes. “You’ve given me hope again.” Magnus smiled, a gentle smile that Alec had never seen directed at anyone but himself. He suddenly found it hard to breathe again. “For so long, I’ve closed myself off to everyone, after…” Magnus cut himself off, shaking his head. “Thank you.” He repeated, face earnest.

Alec remembered his earlier promise never to make Magnus hurt again, and gathered his courage in order to lean down and press a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. He kept it short, just wanting to convey his feelings to Magnus. However, it seemed his body had different ideas as he stepped into Magnus’ personal space, letting himself fall and knowing Magnus would catch him.

As he finally pulled back (slowly, he never wanted it to end), he felt the beginnings of a smile of Magnus’ lips. “I could get used to this.” Magnus smiled, still gentle. Alec laughed quietly, feeling lighter than ever.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said, referring to how he had never said that he didn’t regret their earlier kiss.

“You didn’t. I will respect your wishes, Alexander. You deserve it.” Alec’s mouth went dry. Magnus thought _he_ deserved to be happy?

“I… you…I do?” Alec stammered, eyes wide. Magnus smiled again, this time not entirely happy.

“Of course. You deserve the world.”

“I don’t want the world. I want you.” Alec said, immediately flushing and turning away as soon as his brain caught up with his mouth. Magnus drew in a breath, stepping towards Alec, not letting him run.

“I… _Alexander_ …” Magnus whispered, eyes shining and brilliant with feeling. Alec thought happiness looked much better on the warlock than sadness and sarcasm. If he had to embarrass himself to make Magnus look like this, then he would gladly do it. Magnus blinked quickly, and Alec heard his shaky breath.

“We should go. Jace is probably waiting for us.” Alec said, not wanting the moment to end but not sure that he would be able to bear any more affection. Magnus’ smile didn’t change, but he stepped back from Alec.

“Of course. We wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” Alec, on impulse, held his hand out to Magnus. That look of surprise and _joy_ came back onto Magnus’ face as he gently took it, and Alec couldn’t hold back his smile. He knew then that he was going to try and make Magnus look like that every day.

If this is what true happiness felt like, Alec was going to never let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
